EvilKyu atau EvilBum ?
by Nazimah Elfish
Summary: Belum bisa bikin summary untuk ff ini,, yang jelas Gender Switch! pair : old!KiHae and kid!KyuMin. tapi anggap saja ini ganti dari Option yang membuat readers kecewa, semoga suka. DLDR RnR
1. Chapter 1

Title : EvilKyu atau EvilBum ?

Author : Nazimah Agustina a.k.a Kang Hyo Sang

Pair : Old!KiHae slight Kid!KyuMin

Cast : Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin, Park Jung Soo, cast lain menyusul

Genre : family, romance, friendship, drama, and humor (saya tidak yakin dengan genre yang terakhir, kekeke. Nilai sendiri ya? Melalui review tentunya.)

Rate : K – T (naik-turun rating bisa diatur)

Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Summary : No summary! Sejujurnya aku bingung membuat summary ff ini, Langsung baca aja ya?

Warning : Gender Switch! Kid!Min.

**.**

**.**

**Tidak suka? Tidak usah dibaca. **

**Janganlah menjadi Silent Readers!**

**Jadilah Good Readers!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Nazimah Agustina Elfish ~**

**~ Kang Hyo Sang ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

"KIM KYUHYUN CEPAT BERSIAP KE SEKOLAH!" teriak seorang yeoja dari dalam dapur pada anaknya yang sibuk bermain PSP di ruang tengah.

Kyuhyun –anak itu- berdecak sebal tapi ia tetap menyibukkan dirinya dengan benda mungil berwarna hitam tersebut. Donghae –yeoja yang berteriak tadi- kemudian teringat satu sosok lagi, namja yang pasti masih bergelung dengan selimutnya.

Donghae kemudian keluar dari dapur, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketika melihat Kyuhyun masih bermain PSP.

"Eomma jangan diambil!" protes anak umur lima tahun itu pada Donghae, Donghae menyembunyikan benda kesayangan anaknya itu dibalik tubuhnya.

"Tidak bisa! Cepat sarapan sana Kyuhyunnie! Setelah itu eomma akan mengembalikan PSP milikmu!" titah Donghae yang dikerjakan Kyuhyun dengan wajah masam. Donghae tersenyum puas, ia kemudian memperhatikan benda mungil, panjang dan berwarna hitam yang ada di tangannya.

Donghae tersenyum, 'mereka sangat mirip!' nilainya dalam hati.

'Masih ada satu tugas lagi!' ia teringat tujuan awalnya keluar dapur, sedetik kemudian ia menaiki tangga menuju kamar tidurnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ceklek

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Benarkan, dia belum bangun!' ucapnya dalam hati melihat gundukan selimut diatas ranjangnya.

Donghae menyibakkan selimut yang didalamnya berisi sang suami, Kim Kibum.

"Kibummie bangunlah!" ujar Donghae menepuk-nepuk pipi Kibum.

"Lima menit lagi chagiya!" bujuk Kibum masih memejamkan mata, Donghae berdecak.

"Saat aku bangun kau juga berkata lima menit lagi!" protes Donghae dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Sepuluh menit lagi kalau begitu!" sahut Kibum seenak jidatnya membuat Donghae semakin kesal dengan suaminya ini.

Donghae terus saja berusaha membangunkan Kibum hingga,

**.**

**.**

GREEP

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum menarik dan memeluknya. "Jangan cerewet seperti itu chagiya! Kau seperti ahjumma-ahjumma galak!" ujar Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang istri.

Donghae mencoba bangkit dari dada suaminya, namun gagal, iapun akhirnya mendiamkan dirinya di atas tubuh Kibum.

"Kenapa kau dan Kyuhyun selalu membuatku repot huh?" keluh Donghae.

"Jangan samakan aku dengannya!" protes Kibum masih enggan membuka matanya.

"Anak sama bapak sama saja!" lanjut Donghae.

"Evil itu bukan anakku!" protes Kibum membuat Donghae semakin kesal.

"CEPAT BANGUN ATAU KITA PISAH RANJANG!" pekik Donghae kesal setelah membebaskan diri dari Kibum.

Dan berhasil, Kibum berangsur bangun, "ish! Kau menang!" sungut Kibum kemudian menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku dan Kyuhyun menunggumu di meja makan!" teriak Donghae karena Kibum yang telah memasuki kamar mandi.

"Hmm!" jawab Kibum, setelahnya Donghae keluar dari kamar keduanya.

**.**

**.**

Chup

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae mengecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun sayang, anak itu sedang memakan sarapannya dengan tenang.

"Anak eomma makan yang banyak eoh?" tanya Donghae meraih dagu putranya, Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan senyum lebarnya.

Donghae kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di depan Kyuhyun, ia menatap anaknya dalam diam.

'Mereka memang sangat mirip!' kembali Donghae berujar dalam hati, membuat pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eomma tidak ikut carapan eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun belum dapat mengucapkan huruf S, membuyarkan Donghae dari lamunannya.

"Ah iya, kamu benar chagi!" sahut Donghae tertawa canggung dan mulai mempersiapkan sarapannya sendiri.

"Pagi chagiya!" sapa Kibum pada keduanya, mengecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun, setelahnya ia mengecup pipi Donghae.

"Pagi chagi!" sahut Donghae.

"pagi appa!" sahut Kyuhyun dengan mulut masih penuh dengan makanan.

"Telanlah dulu makananmu chagi!" omel Donghae pada Kyuhyun, membuat Kibum tersenyum kecil.

Kibum kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di antara anak istrinya, tempat yang biasa ia tempati sebagai kepala keluarga. "Kyuhyunnie tidak boleh seperti itu lagi ne?" tanya Kibum lembut pada putranya, Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Ne appa." Sahutnya setelah menelan makanannya membuat Kibum dan Donghae tersenyum menatap putra mereka satu-satunya itu.

**.**

**.**

"Tidak boleh nakal di sekolah! Jangan bermain PSP terus! Jangan mengganggu yeoja-yeoja!" Donghae memberi petuah pada Kyuhyun sambil memakaikan dasi di leher putranya yang hendak pergi ke sekolah.

"Hmm." Jawaban jelas, singkat –atau pelit?-, dan padat yang diterima Donghae dari putranya membuat Donghae kembali berujar dalam hati.

'Dia juga mirip Kibum!' nilainya dalam hati.

"Sudah! Anak eomma sudah tampan jadi sudah siap pergi ke sekolah!" ujar Donghae riang.

"Aku sudah tampan!" sahut Kyuhyun dengan mata masih terfokus pada PSP di tangannya membuat Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

Donghae kemudian menghampiri sang suami dan membantunya memakaikan dasi.

"Nanti kau jemput Kyuhyun eoh?" pinta Donghae.

"Biasanya selalu kau, kenapa sekarang menyuruhku?" tanya Kibum.

"Aku sibuk di butik, banyak yang harus kuselesaikan hari ini." Ujar Donghae, Kibum tersenyum.

"Baiklah chagiya!" sahutnya membuat Donghae ikut tersenyum, lebih tepatnya eerr… menyerigai.

**.**

"Sudah?" tanya Kibum, Donghae mengangguk mengiyakan.

**.**

**.**

Chup

**.**

**.**

Keduanya kemudian berciuman. Sebelum berangkat ke kantor, Kibum memang selalu mengecup kilat bibir istrinya. Namun kata 'kilat' tidak cocok untuk mendeskripsikan ciuman mereka kali kini karena Kibum yang mulai melumat bibir Donghae.

"EHEM!" dan kedua langsung memisahkan diri setelah mendengar 'peringatan' dari putra semata wayang mereka.

"Sudah mesra-mesraannya? Kalian berdua menodai mata polosku ini!" sindir Kyuhyun dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada, jangan lupakan ekspresi kesalnya pada kedua orang tuanya membuat Donghae gemas, dan di sisi lain membuat Kibum kesal saat menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cih,, apa benar bocah evil sepertinya itu anakku?" tanya Kibum kesal.

**.**

PLETAK

**.**

Kibum meringis sakit ketika Donghae menjitak kepalanya.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan seperti itu!" protes Donghae yang lama-lama kesal juga terus disalahkan oleh Kibum atas perilaku evil Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Ne, aku berangkat dulu eoh?" tanya Kibum dijawab anggukan oleh Donghae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Anneyoung chagi!" pamit Kibum sebelum menuju mobilnya.

"Anneyoung eomma!" pamit Kyuhyun yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya di dalam mobil, anak itu juga melambaikan tangannya semangat pada eommanya.

"Ne, anneyoung Kibummie! Anneyoung Kyuhyunnie! Hati-hati di jalan!" sahut Donghae ikut melambaikan tangannya semangat. Setelah mobil suaminya hilang dari pandangan matanya, Donghae menyerigai senang.

"Kau akan berhadapan dengan Leeteuk eonnie, Kim Kibum!" ujar Donghae kemudian terkekeh. Setelahnya Donghae bergegas masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke butik miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di taman kanak-kanak …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau ingat kata-kata eommamu kan Kyunnie?" tanya Kibum sesaat setelah menghentikan mobilnya di depan sekolah Kyuhyun.

"Hmm." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan masih bermain PSP, Kibum menoleh.

'Dia mirip kami.' Nilai Kibum dalam hati kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku macuk dulu appa, anneyoung!" pamit Kyuhyun dijawab usapan lembut dikepalanya oleh Kibum. Setelahnya Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki mungil miliknya menuju kelas. Setelah mengantar Kyuhyun, Kibum langsung saja melajukan mobil menuju kantornya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sepulang sekolah …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum memakirkan mobilnya tepat saat bel pulang berbunyi. Namun Kibum mau tidak mau harus keluar dari mobilnya ketika melihat Leeteuk melambaikan tangan padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa ini Park Sansongneim?" tanya Kibum formal setelah menghampiri Leeteuk. Leeteuk menghela nafas.

"Panggil Kim Kyuhyun untuk ke ruanganku!" titah Leeteuk pada seorang sansongneim lain yang berada disampingnya, sangsongneim tersebut mengangguk patuh dan pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

"Ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu soal Kyuhyun, Kibum-ah!." Sahut Leeteuk, Kibum mengangguk.

"Ikutlah denganku!" setelahnya Kibum berjalan mengekori Leeteuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ruang Kepala Sekolah …**

**.**

**.**

"Begini Kibum, Kyuhyun lagi-lagi membuat menangis seorang siswi disini." Ujar Leeteuk membuat Kibum menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Siapa siswi itu?" tanya Kibum pada Leeteuk.

"Namanya Lee Sungmin. Bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali Kyuhyun membuat anak itu menangis, tapi sudah berkali-kali dan Donghae telah mengetahui hal tersebut. Untuk itulah aku memanggil salah satu dari kalian kemari." Jelas Leeteuk.

'Pantas saja dia menyuruhku untuk menjemput anak evil ini! Kau akan mendapat hukuman dariku nanti Kim Donghae!' sungut Kibum dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Waeyo Kyunnie? Apa salah Sungmin hingga kau terus membuatnya menangis eoh?" tanya Kibum lembut.

"Dia tidak mau belmain denganku appa! Dia celalu main cama boneka kelincinya!" adu Kyuhyun, Kibum menghela nafas, setelahnya ia menatap Leeteuk, Leeteuk mengangguk mengerti.

"Tolong panggilkan Lee Sungmin kemari!" titahnya pada sansongneim yang memanggil Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

Kibum tersenyum ketika ruang kepala sekolah dimasuki seorang siswi dengan wajah imut, berpipi chubby, bibir tipis berbentuk M, dan rambut di ikat dua menggunakan ikat rambut pink.

"Kau yang bernama Sungmin eoh?" tanya Kibum ramah mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Sungmin.

"Ne ahjuci." Jawab Sungmin lucu, Kibum tertawa gemas.

"Panggil aku Kibum ahjussi ne?" tanya Kibum, Sungmin mengangguk lucu.

"Ahjussi ini appanya Kyunnie. Sungmin kenapa tidak mau bermain sama Kyunnie?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Kyunnie jahat! Anak nakal! Dia celalu melebut boneka kelinci Minnie!" adu Sungmin kemudian mengembungkan pipi. Kibum mengangguk mengerti kemudian mengusap kepala Sungmin lembut.

**.**

**.**

Kibum kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak itu.

Dipandanginya lama Kyuhyun yang menundukkan kepala.

'Anak ini selalu mengingatkanku padanya!' ujar Kibum dalam hati.

"Kyunnie, tatap mata appa!" ujar Kibum tegas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue ?**

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana?

Nazimah Elfish datang lagi, kali ini dengan ff bergenre family KiHaeHyun. Walaupun belum bisa membuat brothership, tapi family gak jauh-jauh amat dari dari brothership.

Tidak ada Barbie-Barbiean apalagi Ken-Kenan disini!#lirik Barbie Hae dan Sequelnya.

tidak ada lukisan maupun rumah berhantu!#lirik Lukisan.

Dan yang paling penting, tidak ada poligami!#lirik Option.

**.**

**.**

Karena masih suasana ulangan akhir semester ganjil jadi saya tidak mau bawa ff yang terlalu berat, tambah stress nanti, hehehe.

Anggap saja FF ini untuk KiHae Shipper dan KyuMin Shipper yang kecewa dengan FF Option kemarin, semoga suka.

**.**

**.**

Option saya pending dulu update-annya karena "belum memenuhi syarat". Barbie Hae Sequel baru di update tanggal 11 Desember jad gak usah ditanya dulu. Datang, Pergi, dan Kembali sudah ada sketsanya(?) di otak tapi belum diketik, Cintaku Terbagi Dua dan Lukisan belum tahu kelanjutannya.

Intinya saya sedang malas meng-update ff yang ada dan senang mem-post ff baru.#nyengir gaje.

**.**

**.**

**Setelah MEMBACA budayakan ME-REVIEW untuk kelanjutan FF ini …**

**~ 13 Desember 2012 ~**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : EvilKyu atau EvilBum ?**

**Author : Nazimah Agustina a.k.a Kang Hyo Sang**

**Pair : Old!KiHae slight Kid!KyuMin**

**Cast : Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae, Park Jung Soo, cast lain menyusul**

**Genre : family, romance, friendship, drama, and humor (saya tidak yakin dengan genre yang terakhir, kekeke. Nilai sendiri ya? Melalui review tentunya.)**

**Rate : K – T (naik-turun rating bisa diatur)**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Summary : No summary! Sejujurnya aku bingung membuat summary ff ini, Langsung baca aja ya?**

**Warning : Gender Switch! Kid!Min, humor gagal!**

**.**

**.**

**Tidak suka? Tidak usah dibaca. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya …**

**.**

**.**

"_Ne ahjuci." Jawab Sungmin lucu, Kibum tertawa gemas._

"_Panggil aku Kibum ahjussi ne?" tanya Kibum, Sungmin mengangguk lucu._

"_Ahjussi ini appanya Kyunnie. Sungmin kenapa tidak mau bermain sama Kyunnie?" tanya Kibum lagi._

"_Kyunnie jahat! Anak nakal! Dia celalu melebut boneka kelinci Minnie!" adu Sungmin kemudian mengembungkan pipi. Kibum mengangguk mengerti kemudian mengusap kepala Sungmin lembut._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Kibum kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak itu._

_Dipandanginya lama Kyuhyun yang menundukkan kepala._

'_Anak ini selalu mengingatkanku padanya!' ujar Kibum dalam hati._

"_Kyunnie, tatap mata appa!" ujar Kibum tegas._

**.**

**.**

**~ Nazimah Agustina Elfish ~**

**~ Kang Hyo Sang ~**

**.**

**.**

**~ EvilKyu atau EvilBum ? ~**

**.**

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

**.**

**.**

"Kim Kyuhyun!" tekan Kibum, Kyuhyun mendongak menatap appanya. Jika Kibum sudah memanggil nama lengkapnya, itu berarti Kibum serius.

"Ne appa?" tanyanya lirih.

"Kenapa mengambil boneka kelinci milik Sungmin?" tanya Kibum melembut.

"Dia tidak mau belmain denganku!" jawabnya. Kibum tersenyum, mengusap rambut putranya dan kembali menghampiri Sungmin.

"Minnie maukan bermain dengan anak ahjussi?" tanya Kibum dengan suara yang diimut-imutkan. Sungmin Nampak berpikir dengan pose kepala mendongak, membuat orang dewasa yang ada di ruangan itu tersenyum gemas.

Sungmin menatap Kibum dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Baiklah." Jawabnya tersenyum.

"Anak pintar!" jawab Kibum kemudian mengusap rambutnya.

**.**

"Kyuhyun, kemari!" panggil Kibum melambaikan tangannya pada sang putra untuk menghampiri ia dan Sungmin.

"Sekarang minta maaf pada Sungmin." Suruh Kibum, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul dan menatap appanya seolah berkata terima-kasih-appa!

"Jeongmal mianhae! Maafkan aku!" ucap Kyuhyun sopan dan membungkuk pada Sungmin.

"Ne, tapi jangan diulangi eoh?" tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kedua anak itu tertawa kecil, membuat yang lain ikut tertawa melihat mereka.

**.**

**.**

Kibum tersenyum manis pada Leeteuk dengan tatapan seolah berkata masalah-Kyuhyun-beres, Leeteuk mengangguk menanggapi.

"Kau appa yang bijak Bummie!" ucap Leeteuk saat berjabat tangan dengan Kibum.

"Gomawo noona. Kami pulang dulu ne?" sahut Kibum tersenyum.

"Ne, pulanglah."

**.**

**.**

"Minnie pulang sama siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika ia dan appanya hendak keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah.

"Minnie tadi sengaja bilang gak usah dijemput supil" jawab Sungmin membuat Kibum berinisiatif untuk mengantarkan anak manis itu pulang ke rumahnya.

"Leeteuk Noona?" panggil Kibum.

"Ne Bummie?" sahut Leeteuk.

"Dimana alamat rumah Minnie? Biar aku yang mengantarnya." ujar Kibum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di dalam Mobil Kibum …**

**.**

**.**

Kibum tersenyum saat melihat pantulan bayangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berada di jok belakang. Nampak keduanya asyik mengobrol dengan suara khas anak kecil.

"Appanya Minnie doktel ya?" goda Kyuhyun, dahi Sungmin mengerut.

"Kyunnie sok tahu! Appanya Minnie bukan doktel!" jawab Minnie merengut.#poor Kyuhyun.

Kibum yang memperhatikan keduanya sontak tertawa, namun ia segera menghentikan tawanya ketika Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tajam.

'Sekali evil tetap evil!' rutuk Kibum dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**Kediaman keluarga Choi**

**(chap 1 kemarin aku belum menentukan orang tua Sungmin, anggap aja marganya Choi ya!) …**

**.**

**.**

Kibum memperhatikan rumah mewah itu sejenak, ia mengenali rumah itu.

'Inikan rumah Siwon hyung? Apa Sungmin ini anaknya Hyukkie noona ya?' Kibum bertanya dalam hati.

"Ini rumahnya Minnie?" tanya Kibum memastikan.

"Ne ahjusi, ini lumah Minnie." Sahutnya, Kibum mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**Ting… tong… ting… tong…**

**.**

**.**

**Ceklek**

**.**

**.**

"Kibum?" tanya Eunhyuk sesaat setelah membuka pintu.

"Minnie!" serunya lagi saat melihat putrinya datang bersama teman satu sekolahnya dulu.

"Ini Kyuhyun junior eoh?" tanya Eunhyuk saat memandang anak laki-laki bersurai coklat madu dan ikal. Kibum mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Masuklah!" ajak Eunhyuk.

**.**

**.**

"Noona kapan pulang dari China?" tanya Kibum kemudian menyesap tehnya.

"Dua minggu yang lalu Bummie, aku dan Siwon akan lama menetap disini, jadi Sungmin kami sekolahkan disini saja." Jawab Eunhyuk setelah meneguk tehnya.

"Donghae, bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Dia tetap manja seperti dulu!" jawab Kibum tersenyum, Eunhyuk tertawa.

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya nanti!" ujar Eunhyuk.

**.**

**.**

"Anakmu mengingatkanku padanya." Ujar Eunhyuk kemudian menatap Kibum.

Kibum menghela nafas, "saking miripnya aku bahkan berpikir dia bukan anakku!" tanggap Kibum Nampak serius, namun setelahnya ia tertawa.

"Itu tidak mungkin Bummie!" sergah Eunhyuk geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ne, kau benar. Kyuhyun itu anakku!" sahut Kibum.

**.**

**.**

"Huweee Kyunnie jahat!" pekik Sungmin.

Kibum berdecak kemudian menatap Eunhyuk yang juga menatapnya, "dia bahkan menurunkan sifat evilnya pada anakku!" sungut Kibum, Eunhyuk tersenyum geli. Keduanya kemudian menghampiri dua anak kecil yang sedang bermain di ruang tengah.

**.**

**.**

"Hei! Hei! Ada apa ini?" tanya Kibum setelah menghampiri keduanya, dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang tengah asyik memainkan PSP yang merupakan kado ulang tahun dari Kibum saat ulang tahun kelima Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk segera mendekap Sungmin, menenangkannya.

"Kyunnie hiks tidak mau meminjamkan PSPnya hiks sama Minnie!" adu Sungmin.

'Jangankan padamu, padaku saja dia tidak mau meminjamkannya!' batin Kibum.

"Minnie membuatku kalah appa!" adu Kyuhyun. Ia memperlihatkan layar PSP miliknya yang menunjukkan Kyuhyun yang harus kembali memainkan level 1.

Kibum menghela nafas, ia mengerti betapa kecewanya Kyuhyun. Kibum juga senang bermain PSP, jadi ia tahu seperti apa perasaan anak lelakinya itu kini.

"Sudahlah tak apa! Kau lebih senang membuat Sungmin menangis atau kalah bermain PSP?" tanya Kibum. Kyuhyun terdiam, ia menatap Sungmin yang masih menangis sesenggukan karena ulahnya.

Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya, "ne, aku yang salah." Lirihnya.

"Nah sekarang apa yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan?" tanya Kibum.

"Minta maaf!" sahut Kyuhyun, Kibum tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu lakukan!" dan setelahnya Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin.

"Mianhae eoh?" ujarnya.

Sungmin terlihat sebal namun Eunhyuk mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ne, mianhae juga eoh?" sahut Sungmin setelah melihat anggukan eommanya.

"Ne!" sahut Kyuhyun semangat. Keduanya tertawa membuat Kibum dan Eunhyuk tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang dulu eoh?" pamit Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, Sungmin mengangguk lucu.

"Ne, hati-hati!" sahutnya tersenyum cerah.

Kibum tersenyum, ia kemudian menatap Eunhyuk.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Siwon hyung." Ujar Kibum, Eunhyuk tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Ne, sampaikan juga salamku untuk Donghae!" Kibum balas tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ayo kita pulang Kyuhyunnie!" setelahnya Kibum dan Kyuhyun memasuki mobil Kibum yang terparkir di halaman rumah keluarga Choi.

"Dadah Minnie!" pekik Kyuhyun melambaikan kedua tangannya semangat pada Sungmin.

"Dadah Kyunnie!" sahut Sungmin juga melambaikan tangannya semangat pada Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Halo Bummie?" sapa Donghae saat Kibum menelphonenya.

"kau sudah pulang chagiya?" tanya Kibum.

"Belum chagiya. Bawa saja Kyuhyun kemari!" Ucap Donghae.

"Baiklah chagiya." Sahut Kibum.

"Hae?" lanjut Kibum.

"Hmm?"

"Saranghae."

"Nado chagi." Dan sambungan telephone terputus. Kibum tersenyum kecil seraya melajukan mobilnya menuju butik milik istrinya.

**.**

**.**

**Butik …**

**.**

**.**

"Eomma!" pekik Kyuhyun berlari memeluk Donghae.

"Anak eomma sudah pulang, bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini chagiya?" tanya Donghae mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Saaaaangat baik!" jawab Kyuhyun antusias.

"Kau punya hutang padaku chagiya!" Donghae menatap suaminya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kau menjebakku! Licik sekali!" sungut Kibum merengut, Donghae tertawa setelah mengerti maksud keluhan suaminya.

"Ne chagiya, aku akan membayar lunas malam ini." Bisik Donghae tepat ditelinga suaminya, setelah ia yang menghampiri Kibum tentunya.

Kibum menyerigai senang, ia menatap wajah Donghae yang begitu dekat wajahnya saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan melusak mata polosku!" pekik Kyuhyun mengintrupsi adegan ciuman kedua orang tuanya, anak itu menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya namun dengan jari yang direnggangkan (sama saja bohong Kyu -_-).

"Yak!" bentak Kibum, Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan keduanya dengan tawa yang pecah.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Kibum saat Donghae juga tertawa kecil.

"Dia mirip denganmu." Sahut Donghae.

"Tidak! Dia tidak mirip denganku! Aku jauh lebih cool dan tampan darinya!" elak Kibum.

**.**

**PLETAK**

**.**

"Appo!" ringis Kibum mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi korban penjitakan istrinya.

"Kau ingin membuat otak suami cerdasmu ini bodoh eoh?" keluh Kibum.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa? Cukup Kyuhyun yang memiliki otak cerdas!" sahut Donghae ketus.

"Dia mewarisi kecerdasanku tahu!" elak Kibum, Donghae tertawa geli.

"Tadi kau tidak mau mengakuinya sebagai anakmu, sekarang kau bilang ia mewarisi kecerdasanmu!" goda Donghae.

Kibum tertawa, "aku kan hanya bercanda chagiya!" sahut Kibum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku kembali ke kantor dulu ne?" tanya Kibum, Donghae membetulkan dasi Kibum.

"Ne, pergilah." Sahutnya tersenyum lembut.

**.**

**Chup**

**.**

Kibum mencium kening Donghae lama, menyalurkan rasa cintanya pada yeoja selama tujuh tahun telah hidup satu atap dengannya.

"Hyukkie noona menitipkan salam kepadamu." Ucap Kibum.

"Jinjja?" tanya Donghae tersenyum lebar, Kibum mengangguk.

"Dia dan Siwon hyung akan menetap disini."

**.**

"Aku tagih hutangmu malam ini!" peringat Kibum sebelum keluar dari pintu butik, iapun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Donghae, Donghae hanya mengangguk dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Malam hari di kediaman keluarga Kim …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang!" sapa Kibum membuka pintu rumahnya. Donghae segera menghampirinya dan membawakan tas kerja suaminya.

"Mandilah, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Seru Donghae setelah melepaskan ikatan dasi dileher suaminya, sekarang ia melepaskan satu-persatu kancing baju Kibum.

Kibum menyerigai, "kita mandi bersama saja!" usulnya. Donghae menatap Kibum, dilihatnya Kibum yang tengah tersenyum aneh padanya.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Donghae kemudian melepaskan baju Kibum dari tubuhnya.

"Sudah sana mandi!" lanjutnya mendorong tubuh Kibum menuju kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ceklek**

**BLAAMM!**

**.**

**.**

Donghae menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya, jangan lupakan senyuman puasnya setelah memasukkan Kibum ke kamar mandi. Ia kemudian membuka lemari pakaiannya, ia menjatuhkan pilihan pada piyama tidur yang dibelikan Kibum untuknya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dua puluh menit kemudian …**

**.**

**.**

**Ceklek**

**.**

Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang terpasang di pinggang juga lehernya.

"Segar sekali!" ungkapnya. Kedua matanya kemudian membidik Donghae yang tengah terduduk di ranjang dengan majalah di tangannya. Kibum tersenyum melihat istrinya mengenakan piyama yang dibelinya, khusus untuk Kim Donghae, istri dan ibu dari anak Kim Kibum.

**.**

**.**

"Chagiya!" bisik Kibum seduktif di telinga Donghae, membuat Donghae bergidik.

"Hmm." Gumamnya sebagai jawaban, matanya masih setia menatap majalah ditangannya.

"Aku benci kau yanga mengacuhkanku!" keluh Kibum, Donghae tersenyum tipis.

Donghae kemudian menutup majalahnya, ia menoleh pada Kibum dan membelai pipinya lembut.

"Cukup Kyuhyun saja yang membuatmu mengacuhkanku." Ujar Kibum menatap matanya dalam.

Donghae tersenyum, mengangguk. "Aku tidak akan berpaling darimu, percayalah!" ucapnya.

"Ne, akupun begitu!" sahut Kibum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa menit kemudian …**

**.**

**.**

**Tok… tok… tok…**

**.**

**.**

"Hmmpphh Bummiiieh," desah Donghae di sela ciumannya.

"Eomma!" panggil Kyuhyun yang mengetuk pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya.

**Tok… tok… tok…**

Dan ketukan pintu kembali terdengar.

"Hentih..kaanh!" bujuk Donghae mendorong dada Kibum, namun Kibum menolaknya.

"Eommaaaa!"

**Tok… tok… tok…**

Dan ketukan pintu semakin nyaring terdengar.

"Kyunniiehh!" Donghae masih terus berusaha membujuk Kibum untuk menyudahi ciuman panas mereka, namun Kibum malah semakin menindih tubuhnya membuat Donghae kesal karena perilaku kekanakan Kibum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BUGH**

**.**

**.**

"Aaauuww appo!" pekik Kibum yang langsung menggulingkan tubuhnya sambil memegangi selangkangannya.

"Kau mau membuat Kyuhyun tidak memiliki adik eoh ?" keluh Kibum kemudian meringis.

Donghae mendengus sebal, ia bangkit dan merapikan piyamanya.

"Rasakan itu namja mesum!" tanggapnya ketus kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

**.**

**.**

**Ceklek**

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae mensejajarkan tingginya dengan buah hatinya.

"Ish! Anak itu mau apa lagi sih?" sungut Kibum, perlahan ia mendekati pintu.

"Eomma?"

"Ne ?" jawab Donghae lembut.

"Temani aku tidul eoh?" pinta Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya. Donghae terlihat bingung.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengindahkan lototan Kibum padanya, ia justru merasa senang mengerjai appanya sendiri.

"Kyunnie takut!" lanjutnya meyakinkan Donghae, jangan lupakan binar matanya yang menyilaukan.

"Baiklah chagi!" dan Donghae mengalah membuat Kibum menatap Donghae tidak percaya.

"Tidak bisa begitu!" tolak Kibum mentah-mentah namun tidak didengarkan Donghae karena ia yang menggendong Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

Dan Kibum ingin sekali melempari evil –Kyuhyun- dengan benda apapun yang ada di dekatnya saat anak itu menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Kibum.

"Yak!" bentak Kibum kesal. Donghae menoleh.

"Ani!" lanjut Kibum cepat dan Donghae melanjutkan langkahnya.

**.**

"Bummie?" panggil Donghae sebelum ia yang menghilang di balik belokan, Kibum menoleh.

"Besok malam saja eoh?" tanya Donghae kemudian tersenyum lembut.

Reflex Kibum menampilkan killer smilenya, Donghae kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

Kibum menghela nafas setelah Donghae dan Kyuhyun hilang dari pandangan matanya.

"Ya Tuhan apa salahku memiliki anak sepertinya?" keluhnya memijit pelipisnya.#poor Kibum.

"Yak! Awas saja kau EvilKyu!" tekad Kibum sebelum memasuki kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimana ?**

**Menerima masukan ide …**

**.**

**Terima kasih telah membaca dan maaf jika mengecewakan …**

**Setelah membaca budayakan me-review …**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : EvilKyu atau EvilBum ?**

**Author : Nazimah Agustina a.k.a Nazimah Elfish a.k.a Kang Hyo Sang**

**Pair : Old!KiHae slight Kid!KyuMin**

**Cast : Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae, Park Jung Soo, cast lain menyusul**

**Genre : family, romance, friendship, drama, and little humor (saya tidak yakin dengan genre yang terakhir, kekeke. Nilai sendiri ya? Melalui review atau komentar tentunya.)**

**Rate : K – T**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Summary : No summary! Sejujurnya aku bingung membuat summary ff ini, Langsung baca aja ya?**

**Warning : Gender Switch! Kid!Min, humor gagal!**

**.**

**.**

**Tidak suka? Tidak usah dibaca. **

**Chapter ini untuk Audrey Musaena yang tulang kakinya retak dan harus di gips, serta meminta FF ini cepat di post, semoga lekas sembuh Audrey!**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya …**

**.**

**.**

"_Kyunnie takut!" lanjutnya meyakinkan Donghae, jangan lupakan binar matanya yang menyilaukan._

"_Baiklah chagi!" dan Donghae mengalah membuat Kibum menatap Donghae tidak percaya._

"_Tidak bisa begitu!" tolak Kibum mentah-mentah namun tidak didengarkan Donghae karena ia yang menggendong Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun._

_Dan Kibum ingin sekali melempari evil –Kyuhyun- dengan benda apapun yang ada di dekatnya saat anak itu menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Kibum._

"_Yak!" bentak Kibum kesal. Donghae menoleh._

"_Ani!" lanjut Kibum cepat dan Donghae melanjutkan langkahnya._

_**.**_

"_Bummie?" panggil Donghae sebelum ia yang menghilang di balik belokan, Kibum menoleh._

"_Besok malam saja eoh?" tanya Donghae kemudian tersenyum lembut._

_Reflex Kibum menampilkan killer smilenya, Donghae kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya._

_Kibum menghela nafas setelah Donghae dan Kyuhyun hilang dari pandangan matanya._

"_Ya Tuhan apa salahku memiliki anak sepertinya?" keluhnya memijit pelipisnya.#poor Kibum._

"_Yak! Awas saja kau EvilKyu!" tekad Kibum sebelum memasuki kamarnya._

**.**

**.**

**~ Nazimah Agustina ~**

**~ 95line ~**

**~ EvilKyu atau EvilBum ? ~**

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

**.**

**.**

**Kamar Kyuhyun …**

Donghae mengelus surai coklat Kyuhyun yang baru tertidur, ia melihat jam weker yang menunjukkan pukul 11.00 PM. Donghae menghela nafas, setelah memastikan Kyuhyun tidur dengan nyenyak, Donghae perlahan keluar dari kamar anaknya setelah mengecup keningnya lama.

**Kamar KiHae …**

Donghae mencoba menekan kenop pintu, terkunci. Donghae lagi-lagi menghela nafas sebelum mengetuk pintu itu pelan.

**.**

**Ceklek**

**.**

Kibum tersenyum menyambutnya dan memberikan jalan untuk Donghae yang balas tersenyum.

Hening, bukan karena Kibum dan Donghae yang telah tertidur, keduanya masih terjaga namun saling membelakangi.

'Kenapa canggung begini?' batin Kibum, ia kemudian berdehem.

"Aku tidur duluan." Setelahnya mengucapkannya, Kibum merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan memejamkan mata, Donghae menoleh pada Kibum yang telah membelakanginya. Donghae masih terdiam, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

**.**

**.**

"Bummie?" panggil Donghae yang telah ikut berbaring di sebelah suaminya, ia `dekatkan dirinya pada sang suami, memainkan jemari lentiknya pada punggung Kibum.

"Hmm?" tanggap Kibum masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa kau memberi nama anak kita Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae, Kibum membuka matanya dan berbalik menelentangkan posisi tidurnya, Donghae kemudian memeluknya.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu jawabannya?" Kibum balik bertanya menundukkan wajahnya sedikit kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Donghae.

"Dia sangat nakal!" adu Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya, Kibum tersenyum.

"Sepertimu dan dia saat masih sekolah!" lanjutnya terdengar merajuk, tawa Kibum pecah mendengarnya.

"Bahkan terkadang kau tidak mau mengakuinya sebagai anakmu!" ujar Donghae kesal.

"Kau juga sering menyalahkanku mengenai kenakalan Kyuhyun!" ujar Donghae lagi.

"Kau kan memang nakal!" setuju Kibum.

"MWO?" kejut Donghae, ia bahkan mendudukkan dirinya dengan menatap Kibum tidak percaya.

"Ne, kamu memang nakal!" Kibum ikut mendudukkan dirinya dan memandang Donghae dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku anak baik saat sekolah! Aku tidak pernah bolos, aku tidak pernah keluar masuk ruang Bimbingan Konseling, akupun tidak eemmpph,,," Kibum yang merasa gemas dengan segala penjelasan Donghae yang tidak ia harapkan pun menutup mulut sang istri dengan dengan bibirnya.

"Emmpphh…" Donghae mendesah pelan, Kibum dengan cepat membaringkan yeoja itu dengan ia yang berada diatasnya. Donghae memukul dada Kibum pelan sebagai sinyal ia yang kehabisan oksigen.

"Kau hosh sama-sama hosh nakal seperti dia hosh eoh?" tanya Donghae, Kibum mengangkat sebelah alisnya, pikirannya mempertanyakan 'dia?'

"Dia?" tanya Kibum, Donghae mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kibum.

"Kyuhyun." Jawab Donghae tersenyum, Kibum menyerigai.

"Dia bukan anakku!" elak Kibum, Donghae menatapnya seolah bertanya 'wae?'

"Salahkan kelakuannya yang berbanding terbalik denganku!" sahut Kibum mengerti dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"Terbalik denganmu? Apa aku tidak salah dengar eoh? kau kan terkenal dengan julukan EvilBum saat masih sekolah dulu!" sergah Donghae, Kibum memutar matanya malas.

"Bukan EvilBum! Tapi Ice Prince! karena sifatku yang cool! Bukan karena kenakalan yang seperti Kyuhyun lakukan bukan?" ujar Kibum membela diri.

"Sama saja bagiku!" sergah Donghae.

"Beda!"

"Sama!"

"Beda!"

"Berhentilah menindihku!" protes Donghae yang kesal dengan Kibum yang tidak mau mengalah. Digulingkannya tubuh itu dan,

**BUUGH!**

"Aaaaauuww!" rintih Kibum memegang pinggangnya yang terasa sakit karena terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Ups!" tanggap Donghae menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, setelahnya ia tertawa geli.

"Kau? Tega!" ujar Kibum dengan wajah masamnya.

"Rasakan itu Tuan Kim!" sahut Donghae memeletkan lidahnya kemudian kembali ke sisi kasur yang biasa ia tiduri.

"Ugh!" rintih Kibum, ia telah berbaring namun masih memegangi belakang pinggangnya.

"Apa itu sangat sakit Bummie?" tanya Donghae khawatir.

"Ne, sangat sakit, aauuww!" jawab Kibum berlebihan, ia sudah menduga Donghae yang akan cemas padanya.

"Benarkah?" Donghae tetap percaya walaupun Kibum sudah berkali-kali menggunakan trik ini untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Mana yang sakit?" tanya Donghae kembali menundukkan dirinya dan mulai memijit-mijit pinggang Kibum, namja itu menyerigai dan

**GREB**

"Kena kau!" ujar Kibum menaik-turunkan alisnya, kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Kau membohongiku?"

"Tentu saja chagiya."

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Aku ingin tidur." Ujar Donghae menggunakan jurus puppy eyes miliknya.

"Kau harus menidurkan 'adikku' terlebih dahulu!" sahut Kibum.

"Tidurkan saja sendiri!"

"Aku ingin kau yang melakukannya!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Aku tidak akan mendengar penolakan, Kim Donghae." Tanggap Kibum dan Donghae yang sudah pasrah berada di bawah tubuhnya.

**Keesokan harinya …**

**Kamar Kyuhyun …**

**06.00 AM**

"KRRIIIIINGGG!"

"Euuuunngh," lenguh Kyuhyun yang terusik dengan alarm jam wekernya yang tidak ingin didengarnya, dirabanya meja nakas yang ada di sebelah kasurnya kemudian mematikan jam wekernya.

"Hooaaamh!" ia mengucek mata, setelahnya ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan memperhatikan sekitar.

'Eomma tidak ada!' batinnya, namja kecil itu mendudukkan dirinya dan menggeliat pelan, setelahnya ia menuju kamar mandi.

**Dapur …**

**06.50 AM**

"Eomma?" panggil Kyuhyun yang tidak mendapati Donghae ada di dapur, bisanya eommanya itu sudah berkutat di dapur.

"Eomma?" Kyuhyun mencari ke penjuru rumah namun tidak menemukan eommnya juga.

'Aneh!' batinnya, ia kemudian tersenyum, hanya satu tempat yang belum ia periksa, kamar kedua orang tuanya.

**DUK! DUK! DUK!**

"EOMMMAAA! APPAAAAA!" teriak Kyuhyun disertai gedoran yang tidak terlalu keras mengingat usianya yang masih lima tahun.

"Ish! Bahkan evil itu hadir dalam mimpiku!" racau Kibum pelan dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"BUKAAAAA!" lagi Kyuhyun berteriak.

"Euunggh," lenguh Donghae. Karena merasa terganggu yeoja itu membuka matanya perlahan dan meraba meja nakas untuk mengambil jam weker.

"MWOOO?" teriak Donghae begitu melihat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 07.10.

"Aku terlambat! Kibum bangun! Cepat! Kita berdua bisa terlambat! Kyuhyun juga terlambat ke sekolah nanti!" Donghae mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kibum panik.

"Lima menit lagi!" tawar Kibum, Donghae menjitak kepalanya karena gemas.

"BANGUN!" teriak Donghae.

"Jam berapa?" tanya Kibum masih memejamkan matanya.

"jam 7 lewat! AYO BANGUN!" Donghae kali ini mencubit-cubit lengan Kibum.

"Aku ini direktur, tidak apa tidak masuk! Kau itu pemilik butik, tidak apa tidak masuk! Kyuhyun bolos saja!" racau Kibum.

**PLETAK**

"Appo!" ringis Kibum, setidaknya kali ini ia sudah membuka matanya.

"MANDI!" perintah Donghae.

"Ne!" dan setelahnya Donghae dengan cepat memunguti piyama tidurnya dan memakainya dengan cepat sebelum membukakan pintu untuk anak kesayangannya.

**Ceklek**

"Eomma aku lapar!" rengek Kyuhyun memukul-mukul perutnya, Donghae menarik tangannya, membawanya berjalan cepat menuju dapur.

"Sebentar, eomma panggangkan roti!" ujar Donghae, Kyuhyun mengangguk, sedetik kemudian ia mengeluarkan PSP dari saku celananya.

**Beberapa menit kemudian …**

"Ini makanlah!" ujar Donghae menyodorkan piring yang berisi roti bakar, Kyuhyun memainkan roti itu.

"Ini gosong eomma!" protes Kyuhyun.

"Makan saja!" teriak Donghae yang bergegas menaiki tangga, ingin mandi.

**Ceklek**

"Cepat kau sarapan bersama Kyunnie!"ujar Donghae sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Hmm." Tanggap Kibum yang sedang menalikan tali sepatunya santai.

**Dapur …**

Kibum mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan.

'Menu pagi ini, roti gosong.' Kibum membatin kemudian menghela nafas pasrah. Namja itu menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyuhyun yang tengah bermain PSP dengan roti yang ia makan sedikit.

"Kyunnie tidak makan?" tanya Kibum lembut.

"Rotinya gosong, pahit!" sahut Kyuhyun masih terfokus pada PSP.

"Dimakan saja eoh? kau mau membuat eommamu sedih?" tanya Kibum, Kyuhyun mempause game yang tengah dimainkannya, dipandanginya Kibum dan roti gosong itu bergantian.

"Akan kumakan." Sahutnya membuat Kibum tersenyum kemudian mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Anak pintar!" ujar Kibum kemudian mulai memakan menu sarapan hari ini.

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

"Aku terlambat!" racau Donghae berulang kali bergegas menuruni tangga.

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

"Hosh pagi hosh semua!" sapa Donghae mengecup pipi Kyuhyun dan Kibum bergantian dengan cepat. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di tempat biasa, dipandanginya roti yang ada di dalam tiga piring tersebut.

"Mianhae, rotinya gosong." Lirih Donghae menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Kibum dan Kyuhyun menoleh pada yeoja satu-satunya yang ada di rumah mereka.

"Gewenchana." Sahut Kibum menyentuh jemarinya, Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Ne eomma, gewenchana!" sahut Kyuhyun kemudian memakan rotinya lahap, membuat Kibum dan Donghae tersenyum.

'Terkadang anak ini bisa diajak bekerja sama denganku juga!' batin Kibum lega.

"Gomawo!" Kibum mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Donghae.

Dan pagi itu dilewatkan dengan sarapan pagi yang manis walau dengan menu yang pahit, tapi mereka tidak peduli lagi dengan rasa roti tersebut.

**.**

**.**

"Nanti tolong kau belikan bekal untuk Kyuhyun di tempat biasa eoh? aku sudah menyiapkan tempat bekalnya." Ujar Donghae saat memasangkan dasi di leher Kibum.

"Ne chagiya." Sahut Kibum, ia memandang Donghae yang Nampak serius memasangkan dasi di lehernya.

"Gomawo." Ujar Kibum.

"Untuk?"

"Menikah denganku."

"Ne."

"Gomawo."

"Untuk?"

"Memberiku Kyuhyun."

"Ehem."

"Gomawo."

"Untuk?"

"Telah mencintaiku."

"Akupun merasa begitu."

"Gomawo." Kali ini Donghae yang berkata demikian.

"Untuk?" tanya Kibum.

"Untuk segalanya." Dan keduanya tersenyum senang.

"Katanya mau tellambat? Kenapa santai sekali?" intrupsi Kyuhyun memandang kedua orang tuanya sebal.

"Benar juga, cepatlah kalian pergi!" ujar Donghae kemudian mengambil kotak bekal milik Kyuhyun.

"Kami berangkat, anneyoung chagi!"pamit Kibum setelah mengecup kening istrinya.

"Ne chagi?" tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyun yang menarik-narik bajunya, ia kemudian mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Kyuhyun.

**Chup**

"Anneyoung eomma!" pamit Kyuhyun setelah mengecup pipi Donghae cepat, baik Kibum dan Donghae lagi-lagi tersenyum karena tingkah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang menyebalkan, namun tetap saja menggemaskan, benarkan?

**Di taman Kanak-Kanak …**

**Di dalam kelas …**

"Anneyoung Minnie!" sapa Kyuhyun ramah pada Sungmin yang tengah bermain dengan boneka Bunny-nya seperti biasa.

"Anneyoung Kyunnie!" sahut Sungmin tidak kalah ramah.

"Balu datang Kyu?" tanya Sungmin setelah melihat jam tangan merah jambu yang melingkar di tangannya.

"Ne Minnie, appa dan eomma Kyunnie bangunnya kesiangan!" jawab Kyuhyun jujur.

"Jinjja? Appa dan eomma Minnie juga suka bangun kesiangan lho!" sahut Sungmin membenarkan.

"Olang dewasa suka kesiangan juga ya?" tanya Sungmin lagi, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan.

"Meleka nagapain ya?" Sungmin kembali bertanya, Kyuhyun Nampak berpikir namun ia mengedikkan bahunya pertanda tidak tahu.

"Minnie! Minnie!" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" sahut Sungmin.

"Appanya Minnie pilot ya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang berniat menggombali Sungmin, lagi.

"Ish! Kyunnie sok tahu! Appanya Minnie bukan pilot!" sahut Sungmin kesal berhasil membuat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi cengo di tempat.

**Di Kantor Kibum …**

Kibum mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya. Matanya kemudian membidik sebuah photo yang terletak di meja kerjanya bersama satu photo lain, yakni photo yang didalamnya terdapat dirinya, Donghae, juga Kyuhyun. Kibum kemudian mengambil photo lain, photo dimana berisi dua orang namja tampan yang sedang tersenyum.

Kibum tersenyum, "bagaimana kabarmu sepupu?" Kibum mulai bermonolog ria.

"Aku dan Donghae berharap kau selalu bahagia!"

"Kami pun bahagia."

"Kyuhyun sudah besar sekarang, dan kau tahu? Dia mirip denganku juga dirimu!" ujarnya kemudian tertawa .

"Tapi dia juga manis dan menggemaskan seperti Donghae, jadi Kim Kyuhyun mirip dengan kita bertiga."

"Walaupun harus kuakui, dia lebih pantas disebut duplikat dirimu dibanding duplikat diriku!" lanjutya agak kesal, namun Kibum lagi-lagi tersenyum.

Senyum Kibum mulai memudar, tatapannya pun mulai berubah sendu, "mianhae, jeongmal mianhae!"

"Mianhae, telah merebut 'dia' darimu!"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue?**

**.**

**Mengecewakan kah?**

**Ada beberapa kalimat ambigu, aku ingin menjelaskan, tapi biarlah readers menebak sendiri.**

**Aku ingin menaikkan ratenya di chap ini, tapi, aku belum sanggup, kembali ke 95line deh. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : EvilKyu atau EvilBum ?**

**Author : Nazimah Agustina **

**Pair : Old!KiHae slight Kid!KyuMin**

**Cast : Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae, Park Jung Soo, cast lain menyusul**

**Genre : family, romance, friendship, and drama**

**Rate : K – T**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Summary : Hanya kisah sebuah keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu dan seorang anak laki-laki.**

**Warning : Gender Switch! Kid!Min, humor gagal! KiHae tetap mendominasi.**

**.**

**.**

**Tidak suka? Tidak usah dibaca. **

**Sebelumnya …**

**.**

**.**

_Kibum mendudukkan diri di kursi kerjanya. Matanya kemudian membidik sebuah photo yang terletak di meja kerjanya bersama satu photo lain, yakni photo yang didalamnya terdapat dirinya, Donghae, juga Kyuhyun. Kibum kemudian mengambil photo lain, photo dimana berisi dua orang namja tampan yang sedang tersenyum._

_Kibum tersenyum, "bagaimana kabarmu sepupu?" Kibum mulai bermonolog ria._

"_Aku dan Donghae berharap kau selalu bahagia!"_

"_Kami pun bahagia."_

"_Kyuhyun sudah besar sekarang, dan kau tahu? Dia mirip denganku juga dirimu!" ujarnya kemudian tertawa ._

"_Tapi dia juga manis dan menggemaskan seperti Donghae, jadi Kim Kyuhyun mirip dengan kita bertiga."_

"_Walaupun harus kuakui, dia lebih pantas disebut duplikat dirimu dibanding duplikat diriku!" lanjutya agak kesal, namun Kibum lagi-lagi tersenyum._

_Senyum Kibum mulai memudar, tatapannya pun mulai berubah sendu, "mianhae, jeongmal mianhae!"_

"_Mianhae, telah merebut 'dia' darimu!"_

**~ Nazimah Agustina ~**

**~ 95line ~**

**~ EvilKyu atau EvilBum ? ~**

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

Donghae menghentikan laju sepedanya ketika sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat di depannya, rasanya ia mengenali siapa pemilik mobil itu.

"Bummie?" panggil Donghae senang ketika mendapati Kibum keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut dan berjalan menghampiri Donghae.

"Kenapa beberapa hari ini kau tidak masuk sekolah eoh?" tanya Donghae khawatir setelah Kibum berada di depannya kini.

"Matamu bengkak, kau habis menangis? kenapa? atau kau tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit?" tanya Donghae bertubi-tubi menatap khawatir kekasihnya, tak lupa ia belai lembut pipi yang biasa chubby, kini terlihat lebih tirus tersebut. kibum tampak menikmati belaian jemari Donghae di pipinya.

"Ikut aku!" ujar Kibum menarik pergelangan tangan Donghae.

**BRUUK!**

"Sepedaku!" pekik Donghae karena sepeda yang sedari tadi ia pegangi setir(?) ((pegangan yang ada di sepeda itu loh, bahasa Banjarnya itu 'setang' atau 'satang', dan aku gak tau bahasa Indonesianya apa, gagang kah?)) kini terjatuh karena Kibum yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya pergi bersama namja itu.

"Orangku akan mengurusnya!" tanggap kibum seraya membuka pintu mobil dan mendorong Donghae memasuki mobilnya, setelahnya ia berjalan memutar untuk memasuki mobilnya dan duduk di samping Donghae.

**Rumah Sakit …**

"Kenapa kita kesini Kibum-ah? Kau benar-benar sakit eoh? sakit apa? Ceritakan padaku!" lagi, Donghae menatap khawatir pada namjachingunya, namja yang dimaksud tersenyum.

"Kita masuk saja dulu." keduanya kemudian memasuki gedung rumah sakit tersebut dengan tangan yang bertautan.

**Di depan kamar 302**

"Ini kamar inap siapa?" tanya Donghae menoleh pada Kibum, namja itu kemudian memegang kedua pundak Donghae.

"Eum, kita putus eoh?" ujarnya setelah menghela nafas.

"Eh?" kedua alis Donghae terangkat mendengar permintaan namjachingunya.

"Kau kenapa? apa penyakitmu sangat parah sehingga kau meminta putus dariku eoh? aku tidak mau!" Kekeuhnya menggembungkan pipinya imut.

"Aku serius Hae."

**DEG**

"Bu… Bummie?" tanyanya terbata.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Kau tidak akan tahu sebelum kau memasuki ruangan ini, masuklah!" titahnya membuka pintu ruang inap yang ada di depan mereka sedikit.

"Hae?" peringat Kibum karena Donghae yang mematung di tempatnya, matanya tampak berkaca.

"Bummie?" tanyanya parau.

"Masuklah!" setelah mendapat titah dari Kibum, perlahan yeoja itu memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan sesekali menoleh ke belakang, melihat Kibum.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" ujar Donghae kaget ketika ia melihat seorang namja yang tergolek lemah di kasurnya dengan berbagai peralatan medis yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Namja yang dipanggilnya tadi membuka matanya perlahan, tidak lama kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

"Hhh… Hae?" ujarnya di balik alat bantu pernapasan yang terpasang di hidungnya.

"N… Ne?" angguk Donghae ragu, namja itu kembali tersenyum. Kibum yang memperhatikan keduanya kembali menitikkan air mata, setelahnya ia memilih untuk menutup pintu tersebut pelan dan berjalan menuju kursi tunggu.

"Ba…gaimana kabarmu eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ba…baik." Jawab Donghae, sekali lagi ia menoleh ke belakang namun pintu telah tertutup.

"Kau menangis?" tanya namja yang berbaring di kasurnya.

"Ani!" sahutnya seraya menyeka air matanya kasar.

"Mianhae eoh?" Donghae diam, merasa masih ada yang masih ingin dikatakan Kyuhyun.

"A…aku banyak memiliki dosa padamu, mian."

"Kenapa kau melakukannya padaku?" tanya Donghae penasaran, Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Yak! Jawab aku Evilkyu!" bentak Donghae, ia sangat membenci kekehan namja di depannya ini.

"K…kau manis." Jawabnya kemudian tersenyum lebih lebar, Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hanya kau ikan badut yang manis, percayalah!" lanjutnya, wajah Donghae memerah, bukan karena tersipu malu namun memerah karena geram.

"Aku tahu aku manis! Tapi aku bukan ikan badut!" jawabnya narsis disambut tawa Kyuhyun.

"Hahahaha… ohok! Ohok!" Kyuhyun terbatuk lantas menghentikan tawanya, berganti dengan batuk tidak kunjung reda.

"Kyu-ah? Kau tak apa? Kyu!" seru Donghae panik, secara reflex ia mendekati namja itu hingga kini ia berada disampingnya. Donghae kemudian menekan-nekan bel yang ada di di dekat ranjang, memanggil dokter ataupun suster untuk memberikan pertolongan pada Kyuhyun.

"Ohok! Mi…mian..hae eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesakitannya.

"Untuk apa kau pikirkan itu pabbo! Sekarang pikirkan keadaanmu! Kau ini sakit apa sih?" jawab Donghae kesal.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang datang sih?" umpatnya masih dengan nada kesal dengan jari telunjuk yang tetap menekan-nekan bel tersebut.

"Hae?" panggil Kyuhyun lemah dengan mata sayunya, Donghae menatapnya, namja itu menggeleng lemah.

**Tiit… tiit…**

"Kyu? Kyu? KYU!" jerit Donghae ketika Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sempurna dengan kepala yang tidak lagi tegak di bantalnya.

**Sementara itu …**

"KYU!" Kibum mendengarnya, jeritan Donghae.

"Hiks… hiks…" isaknya, ia memang sudah mengira hal ini pasti terjadi, penyakit Kyuhyun sudah sangat parah, namun Kibum tidak menyangka sepupunya akan meninggalkannya secepat ini.

Kibum membuka pintu rawat inap perlahan, dilihatnya Donghae yang sudah terisak disamping raga tanpa nyawa sepupunya.

Garis lurus, itulah yang terlihat di layar monitor di samping ranjang Kyuhyun, Kibum menghela nafas, didekatinya Donghae hingga kini ia tepat di belakang yeoja itu.

"Bum-ah, hiks… hiks… Kyuhyun!" adu Donghae, Kibum mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Bangunkan hiks dia Bummie! Aku bahkan belum sempat hiks membalas perbuatannya selama ini padaku hiks! Dia hiks harus membayar semuanya padaku dulu hiks! Bangunkan hiks!" ujar Donghae memukul dada Kibum pelan.

"Husstt… sudahlah Hae! Relakan dia eoh? Maafkan dia ne?" Donghae mengangguk pelan.

**.**

**FLASHBACK END**

Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "tidak! Aku tidak pernah merebut Donghae darimu! Aku, aku melepas Donghae untuk kau jaga Kyu-ah! Namun kau tidak dapat menjaganya, untuk itu aku kembali menjaganya, aku menjaganya karena aku mencintainya, untukmu juga." Ujarnya serius, tidak lama kemudian ia tersenyum masih menatap photo dirinya dengan mendiang sepupunya, kembali diletakkannya poto itu di sisi mejanya.

**Skip Time**

**Pulang Sekolah**

**Taman Kanak-Kanak**

"Eomma!" seru Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ceria begitu melihat ibu mereka keluar dari mobilnya.

"Minnie!/Kyunnie!" panggil kedua ibu muda itu pada anak mereka masing-masing.

"Hyukkie?" panggil Donghae ragu.

"Hae? Donghae?" sahut Eunhyuk kembali bertanya.

"Lee Hyukjae!"

"Lee Donghae!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lama tidak bertemu eoh? sudah enam tahun bukan?" ungkap Donghae setelah melepas pelukan keduanya.

"Ne, saat kita mengandung, aku pindah ke China dengan Wonnie. Bagaimana kabarmu Hae?" tanyanya.

"Aku baik, kau sendiri?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat!" Jawab Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar, Donghae tertawa.

"Anakmu?" Eunhyuk mengangguk mantap.

"Halo anak manis! Kau sangat imut seperti eommamu! Siapa namamu cantik?" tanya Donghae setelah mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Sungmin.

"Minnie, ahjumma." Jawab Sungmin, Donghae mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Aigooo! Kau sangat lucu!" komentar Donghae dengan mata berbinar.

"Eomma!" rengek Kyuhyun menari-narik baju Donghae.

"Ne Kyunnie?"

"Mau Ice cream!" pintanya, Eunhyuk tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Dia mirip denganmu." Donghae mengiyakan komentar Eunhyuk.

"Ayo kita makan ice cream!" ajak Donghae pada ketiganya dimana disambut sorak gembira Kyuhyun juga Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**Toko Ice Cream …**

"Pesan yang mana Minnie?" tanya Eunhyuk pada putri kecilnya sembari melihat-lihat buku menu.

"Ctroberi eomma!" jawabnya imut, Donghae sedari tadi menatapnya kagum.

"Selera kita sama Minnie!" sahut Eunhyuk ceria.

"Eomma!" rengek Kyuhyun lagi, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya karena sang eomma sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan Sungmin seorang.

"Ne chagiya?" tanggap Donghae setelah diperingatkan oleh Eunhyuk akan anaknya yang merengek.

"Aku mau yang lasa vanilla!" jawab Kyuhyun membuang wajahnya, membuat Eunhyuk terkikik geli melihat kelakuan putra teman lamanya itu.

"Uh oke, pelayan!" ujar Donghae tidak menyadari anaknya yang sedang merajuk padanya.

"Ice cream rasa stroberinya dua dan dan vanillanya dua." Pesannya.

"Ada lagi?" tanya pelayan itu ramah.

"Itu saja."

"Ne, tunggu sebentar."

**.**

"Ceritakan kehidupanmu Hyukkie-ah!" titah Donghae sesaat setelah pelayan itu menjauh dari mereka.

"Tinggal di Korea lebih enak Hae-ah!" jawabnya kemudian tersenyum menampilkan gusi merahnya.

"Hidupmu sempurna Hyukkie!" puji Donghae seraya membelai surai ikal Kyuhyun.

"Kau pun sama Hae! Memiliki suami yang begitu mencintaimu, hidup serba berkecukupan, ditambah memiliki putra yang tampan dan cerdas!" sahut Eunhyuk, ia bahkan menyebutkan apa-apa saja yang membuat wanita manapun iri pada teman lamanya ini.

Donghae tertawa, "kau tahu? Kibum sangat susah dibangunkan! Kyuhyun sangat susah untuk dipisahkan dari PSP-nya!" adu Donghae, Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar namanya disebut sang eomma.

"Wonnie pun agak susah dibangunkan, ia sangat protektif pada Sungmin, warna benda yang dimiliki putriku ini semuanya merah jambu." Balas Eunhyuk, Donghae membulatkan matanya.

"Semuanya? Merah jambu?" tanyanya tidak percaya, ia kemudian memperhatikan penampilan Sungmin. Yeoja kecil itu memakai sepatu, kaus kaki, tas, jam tangan, dan dua ikat rambut yang semuanya berwarna merah jambu, Eunhyuk mengangguk.

**.**

"Silahkan dinikmati nyonya-nyonya, adik-adik manis!" pamit sang pelayan setelah mengantarkan pesanan mereka berempat.

**.**

**.**

**Kediaman Keluarga Kim**

**05.30 PM**

**.**

**Ceklek**

"Aku pulang!" sapa Kibum dari ruang depan.

"APPA!" sambut Kyuhyun ceria dengan berlari menuju appa tersayanganya.

**HAP!**

Sekarang tubuh kecil Kyuhyun telah berada di gendongan appanya, dikecup-kecupnya pipi Kyuhyun sayang.

"Anak appa wangi sekali! Sudah mandi eoh?"

"Sudah dong appa! Tidak seperti appa! Bau!" sahut Kyuhyun seraya menutup hidungnya, membuat Kibum tertawa dengan tingkah menggemaskan Kim Kyuhyun ini.

"Mana eommamu eoh?"

"Ada di dapur, sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk nanti malam appa!" jawab Kyuhyun jujur.

"Sekarang Kyunnie main PSP saja eoh? appa ingin bertemu eommamu ne?" pinta Kibum, Kyuhyun mengangguk imut, setelahnya Kibum menurunkan anak itu dari gendongannya.

**.**

**.**

**Dapur**

**.**

Kibum tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Donghae terlihat serius membaca resep masakan serta bahan-bahan yang ada di depannya. Istrinya ini memang jika memasak harus memakai buku panduannya, jika tidak maka rasanya akan kurang enak.

"Ingin kubantu hmm?" tawarnya tepat di telinga istrinya, membuat yeoja itu menoleh ke arah suaminya.

"Pulang lebih awal eoh?" tanya Donghae tersenyum manis, sebelumnya ia telah mematikan kompor, Kibum mengangguk.

"Tidak perlu membantuku sayang, lebih baik kau ganti baju terus mandi." Jawab Donghae atas pertanyaan Kibum tadi seraya melepaskan dasi yang mengikat di leher suaminya.

"Ya Tuhan!" pekiknya seolah tersadar, Kibum menyernyit tidak mengerti.

"Aku belum menyiapkan air panas untukmu! Sebentar!" ujar Donghae menjawab kerutan di kening Kibum, Kibum tersenyum kemudian mencekal lengan Donghae yang hendak menuju kamar mereka.

"Tidak perlu, kau pasti lelah. Aku, bisa melakukannya sendiri." Ujarnya kembali menunjukkan killer smilenya. Donghae tertawa kecil, hal sepele memang, namun, ia terkagum untuk kesekian kali pada namja yang berstatus suaminya tersebut.

"Kau pasti lebih lelah!" ungkap Donghae, jemarinya kini melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja biru Kibum.

"Lelahku hilang jika melihatmu dan Kyu, percayalah." Kembali Donghae tertawa kecil kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau ingin kujadikan santapan malamku eoh?" dan Donghae segera melepaskan gigitannya kemudian memukul dada Kibum pelan.

"Hahahaha…"

"Ish! Tidak lucu pabbo!" protes Donghae terdengar seperti rengekan.

"Mandi sana!"

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Tapi kau ikut eoh?"

**PLETAK!**

"Ayo cepat!"

"Appo." Dan Donghae mencium cepat daerah kepala Kibum yang ia jitak tadi.

"Sudah tidak sakit lagi bukan?" tanya Donghae tersenyum lebar.

"Sakitnya sudah hilang kok, aku mandi dulue eoh?" Donghae mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

**CHUP**

Dan Kibum secepat kilat berlari menaiki tangga setelah mencuri satu kecupan di bibir istrinya.

**.**

**Di Meja Makan …**

**.**

"Selesai!" ungkap Donghae ceria, ia menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya puas. Setelahnya yeoja itu berjalan menuju ruang tengah dimana anak dan suaminya kini sedang berada disana.

"Makan dulu, setelah itu lanjutkan lagi mainnya!" ujar Donghae memposisikan dirinya di antara anak dan suaminya yang tengan asyik bermain play station.

"Lagi tanggung eomma!" sahut Kyuhyun dengan mata masih fokus ke monitor.

"Ne chagi, sebentar lagi!" Timpal Kibum, sesekali kedua namja itu mendecak gemas dengan tangan yang menekan-nekan stick kuat.

"Lanjutkan nanti atau kusita play station ini?" tawar Donghae namun reaksi kedua namja di kanan kirinya tidaklah seperti yang ia harapkan, keduanya tetap memainkan permainan mereka dengan serius.

"Menyebalkan!" Donghae mendecak sebal, tidak lama kemudian ia menyerigai karena terlintas sebuah ide untuk membuat Kibum dan Kyuhyun berhenti bermain game.

**.**

"Loh? Kok mati?" ungkap Kibum heran, Kyuhyun pun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ugh."

Keduanya meringis ketika Donghae yang kini berada di belakang mereka, mengibas-ngibaskan kabel play station yang sengaja dipotong menggunakan gunting tepat di depan wajah mereka.

"Kau jahat sekali eomma!" komentar Kyuhyun menatap miris potongan kabel tersebut.

"Ke meja makan sekarang atau eomma akan membuang play station itu ke tempat sampah?" ancam Donghae, baik Kibum maupun Kyuhyun akhirnya melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju meja makan.

**.**

"Sayurnya dimakan dong chagi!" omel Donghae ketika Kyuhyun memindahkan sayur-sayuran yang ada di piringnya ke piring Kibum.

"Tidak mau! Lasanya aneh!" sahut Kyuhyun dengan suara cadelnya masih sibuk memindahkan sayuran tersebut.

Kibum hanya diam memperhatikan keduanya. Sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa jika di meja makan, Donghae akan terus membujuk Kyuhyun untuk memakan sayur, bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika ia menuruti begitu saja kemauan Donghae yang satu ini.

"Aku sudah selesai!" ungkap Kibum meletakkan sendok dan garpu yang dipegangnya agak kasar, membuat dua orang lain menoleh kaget ke arahnya.

"Makananmu belum habis Bummie, apa masakanku tidak enak eoh?" tanya Donghae namun Kibum tidak menjawab, namja itu tetap berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan, meninggalkan kebingungan di wajah Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Eomma?" rengek Kyuhyun.

"Apa chagi?"

"Apa appa marah?" Donghae diam, ia pun merasa demikian, tapi apa yang membuat Kibum marah? Apa hanya karena Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang berisik tadi?

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue ?**

**Bagaimana ?**

**FF ini aku pending update-annya cukup lama karena suatu hal, saat meng-updatenya aku tidak mengubah apapun, hanya membaca ulang kemudian update.**


End file.
